inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Brom
Brom was a male human and a former Dragon Rider. After the Riders were destroyed at the end of the Dragon War, Brom devoted his life to opposing Galbatorix and The Empire, and organized a resistance force called the Varden. He later became Eragon's first mentor in the arts of magic and swordsmanship. He sacrificed himself to save Eragon from the Ra'zac. History Early life Brom came from a family of illuminators in Kuasta, a remote city near the Sea, far south of Carvahall. His mother was named Nelda and his father Holcomb. Kuasta was so isolated by the Spine that it became a peculiar place, full of strange customs and superstitions. When he was new to Ilirea (Urû'baen), for instance, Brom would knock on a door frame three times before entering or exiting a room. The other students laughed at these habits, so Brom eventually abandoned them. Friendship with Morzan During their tutelage under Oromis, Brom idolized Morzan, tagged after him, and always considered Morzan's actions to be admirable. Morzan often took advantage of Brom's unflagging admiration, making Brom "blind as a bat". The Downfall During Galbatorix's rebellion and the subsequent downfall of the Riders, Galbatorix had Brom's dragon, the original Saphira, put to death in front of Brom's very eyes. Ironically, Galbatorix had himself lost his own dragon when he and his friends were ambushed by Urgals in the night; it was his dragon's death that had driven Galbatorix insane. Devastated by grief and loss of identity (as dragon and Rider were deeply connected from the dragon's hatching onwards), Brom swore to take revenge on the person he blamed for his dragon's death: Morzan. Recovery of the egg ]] After the creation of the independent country of Surda, Brom used the turmoil for his advantage. He helped found the rebel group known as the Varden, gathering and merging various groups opposed to Galbatorix and the Empire. He led them for a few years, and then surrendered the position to Deynor in order to pursue his true passion: Morzan's downfall. His fervor led him to a scholar named Jeod Longshanks, who claimed to have discovered a passage into Urû'baen. Brom and Jeod organized the successful theft of one of the three remaining dragon eggs, all of which were in Galbatorix's possession. They raced against the Forsworn and Ra'zac for the egg, eventually coming to Gil'ead. The egg was recovered, and Brom personally killed three of the Forsworn, including Morzan; Brom took Morzan's sword Zar'roc into his keeping. He was later responsible for the deaths of five other Forsworn. A new Rider to Eragon]] After seeing the egg safely delivered to the Varden, Brom went into hiding in the village of Carvahall, living in disguise as a storyteller. Years afterwards, when a farmboy named Eragon discovered a dragon egg, and the baby dragon inside hatched for him, Eragon asked Brom for suggestions of good names for dragons. Eragon and his dragon later agreed on the name "Saphira", without understanding its significance. Saphira's existence put Eragon and his family in great danger from Galbatorix, who wished to reestablish the order of the Riders and so bring them under his control, coveted the dragon eggs. When Eragon's uncle Garrow was murdered by creatures called Ra'zac, Eragon and Saphira were forced to flee Carvahall and the Palancar Valley. Brom accompanied them on their quest to find and destroy the Ra'zac. Along the way, he educated Eragon in the use of the magical powers bestowed upon a Dragon Rider, and the art of swordsmanship; he gave Eragon the sword Zar'roc, but refrained from telling him its history. In the town of Therinsford, Brom purchased two horses, Snowfire and Cadoc. In Yazuac, Brom was wounded in an encounter with Urgals, and Eragon insisted that Brom ride Saphira, as she could protect him better than Snowfire could. Though Brom protested, insisting that no one should mount a dragon except its Rider, Saphira and Eragon persuaded him to accept the favor. In the port city of Teirm, Eragon shamefully revealed that he was illiterate. Brom consequently took it upon himself to teach Eragon to read. Later, when they discovered Urgals close to where they were camped, they fled, Eragon on Saphira and Brom with Snowfire and Cadoc. When the Urgals nearly overtook Brom, Eragon had Saphira land in front of the Urgals, and after a brief confrontation with them, used magic to blast them back. Eragon fainted from the effort, while Saphira protected him. Saphira and Brom then went to destroy the remaining Urgals. Brom's death Brom and Eragon eventually found the Ra'zac, but were ambushed and forced to escape. Their escape attempt was unsuccessful and they were captured; however, a stranger named Murtagh rescued them. Unfortunately, one of the fleeing Ra'zac flung a dagger at Eragon. Brom sacrificed himself to save Eragon, jumping into the dagger's path. In passing, the other fleeing Ra'zac kicked Eragon in the ribs, breaking some of them. Before dying, Brom revealed to Eragon that he was once a Dragon Rider himself, and that he was a one-time friend of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn, before Morzan was corrupted by Galbatorix. Brom's own dragon, also named Saphira, was killed in the Battle at Doru Araeba. Eragon used magic to shape sandstone into a tomb for Brom on a hilltop near Dras-Leona. Eragon then used magic to carve these words on the side of the tomb: HERE LIES BROM Who was a Dragon Rider And like a father To me. May his name live on in glory. The next day Saphira used her own magic to turn Brom's tomb into sparkling diamond, so that Brom's body would not be ravaged by time. Death in Eragon movie When Eragon rescued Arya, he had to fight Durza. When the young Rider weakened himself with magic, Durza cast Risa on a spear, shooting it at Eragon. Brom jumped in front of the javelin and was mortally wounded. Before he dies, he rides Saphira dying with pride as a dragon rider. Other *Eragon and Saphira, who were shaken to hear that Eragon was Morzan's son, later suspected that Brom came to Carvahall after Morzan's death in order to keep an eye on Eragon, so as to prevent the boy from becoming like his father (Murtagh's existence was kept secret from everyone except Galbatorix). It was evident, however, that Brom was fond of young Eragon. *When Eragon, Saphira and Brom fled Carvahall, Brom expressed his gratitude that he lived to see the legend of the Dragon Riders reborn. Real-world connections Speculations *Some fans believe that Brom might be Eragon's father, with Eragon and Murtagh sharing only the same mother, making them half-brothers. He once said that he knew Eragon's mother, Selena, "Well enough to miss her when she was gone". Angela also said, "It was his wyrd to fail at all of his tasks except one, although through no fault of his own. ....He loved a woman, but it was his affection that was her undoing." This suggests that Selena could have been this woman spoke of by Angela. In the poem spoken by Blagden, if Eragon and Murtagh are substituted into the poem, the poem says they are only half-brothers, which could mean that Eragon and Murtagh only share a mother, and Brom is Eragon's father. Also, Eragon turns out to be more like Brom and less like Morzan, if any. In an interview, when it's asked if Brom is Eragon's father, Christopher Paolini simply said, "My lips are sealed." *Some believe that Brom might have loved Arya. Comparisons Brom can be compared to Star Wars character Obi-Wan Kenobi. Both of them were one of the latter in their respective Order (Obi-Wan, along Yoda, being the last of the Jedi Knights, while Brom, along Oromis, was the last of the Dragon Riders), and both moved near the protagonist's home (Obi-Wan moved to Tatooine, near Luke's uncles' farm, and Brom moved to Carvahall, near Garrow's farm, where Eragon spent his youth. Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Dragon Riders Category:Varden es:Brom